Secrets Revealed: Book One
by xvpaffox
Summary: After Dimitri reveals to Rose that his love has faded, Rose wakes up in a room with eleven other people, sent there by one of Rose's admirers to read the Vampire Academy series. Reading these books might just make Dimitri remember how to love after all.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is set after Dimitri's stupid "Love fades. Mines has." lie. And so...yeah...LIKEYS!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rose's head hurt when she woke up..._God, where the hell am I?_

"Little dhampir? Rose?"

"Adrian?" she muttered. "Where the hell am I? Why does my head hurt?"

"Can't answer that, little dhampir. Come on, sit up."

Adrian grabbed her hand and helped her sit up. She rubbed her head and looked around. They were in a sort of living room that had a kitchen and six doors. And they weren't alone. She saw Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Sydney, Abe, Janine, Tasha, Alberta, Mia and...

Dimitri.

Rose swallowed and tore her eyes away from him. His words echoed in her mind. _Love fades. Mine has. _And even though she told myself that she was with Adrian and that she shouldn't care, she couldn't help the dull ache that formed in her chest.

That was when she caught sight of the person next to him.

"Viktoria!" she cried.

"Rose!"

They met each other half-way and Rose pulled Viktoria into a hug. Rose didn't really know if she had the right to or if Viktoria hated her for what had happened, but she was like a sister to Rose and she had missed her.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Viktoria sobbed. "I should've listened to you. Sonya...Sonya told me about...about Rolan and I'm just so happy you don't hate me!"

"I'm sorry too," Rose said sincerely. "I should've let you make your own mistakes. I'm really glad you don't hate me too." After a few more moments she pulled away from Viktoria. "Speaking of your sister, where's the rest of your family?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I just woke up here. I don't really remember what happened." Then she turned to Dimitri and glared at him. "I want to know why you didn't tell me you came back! We thought you were dead!"

Some of the cold mask Dimitri had worn for Rose faded and he looked at the ground uncomfortably. "I didn't really know how to tell you...I wanted to. And it's really good to see you again."

Viktoria grinned at her brother, whom she'd dearly missed. "It's good to see you too. You have no idea what Rose went through to get you back." Dimitri stiffened at Rose's name. Viktoria turned to Rose. "So are you and my brother - ?"

"I'm with Adrian," Rose said quickly and a little hostile. She was eager to find a way to change the subject. "Maybe we should find out why we're all here."

"There's a box, Rose," Alberta said. Rose smiled at the guardian captain of her former school. "There's a note on top of it."

Rose walked to Alberta and took the note from her. She began to read outloud:

_Dear Rose and friends,_

_You don't know me but I know you very well. I've watched your struggles and I deeply admire you for your bravery and strength. It might not be my place to do this but I think this will help you out._

_In this box are six books: Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound, and Last Sacrifice. The ending of Spirit Bound and the whole Last Sacrifice book are your future while the others are your past. You will not leave this room until you read at least the first three, I won't make you read the last ones. As a warning, Blood Promise is Rose's search for Dimitri in Russia and what he did to her._

Dimitri shuddered and became nauseous as he remembered exactly what he had done to Rose.

_All of these books are in your point of view, Rose. All your thoughts and feelings. I really hope this helps you, Rose, and I'm sorry for any embarrassment or anger I might cause._

_You're probably wondering how I got access to this information. Well, I'm a spirit-user, just like Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov. My ability is to see into someone's past and future. That is how I compiled these books. _

_I really hope this helps, Rose! Oh,and there are six bedrooms for two people each. You can decide who will sleep with who. There are two beds in each and the walls and doors are soundproof because I know what things like this bring up. There is blood in the fridge for the Moroi and food for the dhampirs. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Larissa_

Rose's jaw dropped. After a few moments of silence Christian said, "You're telling me that we have to read at least three books to get out of this place."

Rose finally regained her composure and said, "Well...let's open them."

"This should be interesting," Adrian said. "All these books are apparently in your point of view." Not that he really found that a good thing. He would have to hear all about Rose and Dimitri falling in love from her point of view. Not cool. Hopefully there was some vodka in that fridge just in case.

Rose opened the box and dumped out six books. She picked up the first one called Vampire Academy. "This is the first one," she announced.

"Hold it," Viktoria said. "Before we do this we need to figure out the bedroom dilemma. Who's with who?"

"I'll be with Christian," Lissa offered.

"I'll go with you, Viktoria," Rose said. She might've chosen Adrian but after Dimitri's oh-so-heartfelt words she just wasn't ready to be in the same bed as him.

"Then I'll be with...Castile?" Adrian suggested. "And objections."

Eddie shook his head. "That's alright with me."

"I can board with Guardian Petrov," Janine said.

"I'll go with Dimitri," Tasha told them, glancing at Dimitri. He didn't object. A weird, familiar mixture of anger and sadness creeped into Rose. _No! Don't be jealous!_

"I guess that means Mia and Sydney," Rose decided.

"I don't..." Sydney began, looking nervously at the blond Moroi girl. She didn't seem harmful. The girl even smiled at her, hiding her fangs.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," she said.

"Mia's harmless," Rose assured her. "Well, when she's not feeling vengeful."

Mia glared at Rose. "Whatever. Now that we've got this figured out, start reading Rose."

"Okay," she mumbled. "I guess I'll read the back first."

**Lissa Dragomir is a Moroi princess: a mortal vampire with an unbreakable bond to the earth's magic. She must be protected at all times from Strigoi; the fiercest and most dangerous vampires - the ones who never die.**

"That's not true," Janine protested. "You can kill them if you stake them, decapitate them, or set them on fire."

"Or if a spirit user brings them back to life," Rose suggested, casting a glance at Dimitri.

The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway, Lissa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir; she is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making her one of them.

After two years of illicit freedom, Rose and Lissa are caught and dragged back to St. Vladimir's Academy, hidden in the deep forests of Montana. Rose will continue her Dhampir education. Lissa will go back to being Queen of the elite Moroi social scene. And both girls will resume breaking hearts.

"At first I doubted this book," Adrian muttered. "Now, not so much."

Rose scowled. "That wasn't all I did, Adrian. You're making me sound heartless."

Adrian only shrugged. He had a feeling that reading these would probably break his heart.

**Fear made Lissa and Rose run away from St. Vladimir's - ****but their world is fraught with danger both inside and out of the Academy's iron gates. Here, the cutthroat ranks of the Moroi perform unspeakable rituals and their secretive nature and love of the night creates an enigmatic world full of social complexities. Rose and Lissa must navigate through this dangerous world, confront the temptation of forbidden romance, **

Rose froze up and Dimitri stiffened. She had really hoped this girl would skip that part, but no. She was going to include everything.

**and never once let their guard down, lest the Strigoi make Lissa one of them forever...**

"I guess...onto the first chapter," Rose mumbled. "This'll be exciting."

"It will be," Christian insisted. "We finally get to figure out just how an insane person makes every day decisions."

Rose glared at him. "I'm not insane. Just not always mentally stable. Now shut up and let me read this. Chapter one."

**I FELT HER FEAR BEFORE I heard her screams.**

Rose felt a little sick when she read the first line. This really _was_ in her point of view.

**Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me. **

Adrian shook his head. "Why am I not surprised, little dhampir?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on, Adrian. Am I really that much of a slut to you?"

"Definitely not. It's just..." He couldn't think of the right word. "Never mind."

**Images—hers, not mine—tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. **

Lissa shivered. Christian wrapped a comforting arm around her.

**The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't my dream.**

"Must've taken a while," Christian remarked. "That rational part must be buried deep down."

Rose glared at Christian. "Shut up. Your rational mind is a lot smaller than mine is."

He scoffed. "Sure."

**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead.**

**Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**

**"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up."**

**Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," **

The name brought a brief feeling of hurt, sadness, and anger to Mia. That bastard...he'd used her and hadn't even had the decency to feel sorry about it. She hated him.

**she ****moaned. "Oh God."**

**I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."**

**After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.**

**"It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**

"Who knew Rose had a gentle side?" Christian asked rhetorically.

Dimitri didn't say anything but he suddenly wanted to see that side of her again. He felt...longing? Followed by a brief flash of surprise as he realized he hadn't felt that since his change. It scared him a little.

**"I had that dream."**

**"Yeah. I know."**

**We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window. **

Lissa smiled, remembering the cat.

**He gave me a wide berth—animals don't like dhampirs, for whatever reason—**

"Or it's just you," Christian offered.

"Yeah," Rose shot back. "That could explain your dislike for me."

Rose smirked as Christian glared.

**but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular. **

"Maybe that's why Christian loves Lissa so much," Rose chirped. "He's just naturally attracted to her."

Christian his a scowl. He wasn't going to let Rose get to him. "Yes, I am. At least you realized this much."

**Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**

**"When did we last do a feeding?" I asked, studying her face. Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?"**

**She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to—"**

**"Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, **

"No one does," Christian chimed.

Adrian put his arm around Rose's waist. "Actually, Rose can get as close to me as she wants any time, any day." He winked at her.

At this, Dimitri felt anger but forced it down. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I don't love her anymore._

**leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."**

**"Rose—"**

**"Come on. It'll make you feel better."**

**I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.**

"Damn," Christian said. "I hate agreeing with Rose, but she's right. You are a very beautiful angel."

Lissa blushed a little. "You're just biased, Christian."

He smirked. "Maybe I am, but I think anybody would agree."

Rose glared at them and coughed before continuing.

**As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**

Dimitri visibly paled. He didn't want to hear this. It reminded him too much of what he'd done to innocent people as a Strigoi...and what he'd done to Rose. At that moment, he wanted to throw up.

**Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. **

"Drunk or high?" Janine asked her daughter suspiciously. "You better not be talking about recently."

Rose shook her head in denial. "No. That was back before Lissa and I ran away."

Janine nodded. "Good."

**Better than sex—**

Now Janine's eyes narrowed, as well as Abe's. "What?" Rose's mother muttered.

"Let me read the next part," Rose mumbled back. Stupid books. Stupid Larissa.

**or so I imagined, since I'd never done it. **

"So Rose is a virgin," Christian said smugly. "That's good to know."

"Wow," Adrian said, genuinely surprised. "I thought - "

"Yeah, I know what you all thought," Rose said uneasily. "And I'm not a virgin. Anymore, at least."

Now Lissa blinked. "But..."

Adrian frowned. "I don't get it."

"None of you need to get it," Rose snapped. "It's really none of your business."

And through all of this, Dimitri just looked at his lap uncomfortably, trying to get rid of the weird feeling in his chest as he remembered _that_ day.

**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was.**

**Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute.**

**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"**

**"I…yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."**

"You better take care of my little dhampir," Adrian warned Lissa teasingly. Rose frowned and wanted to say that she wasn't _his_ little dhampir but, well, she kind of was.

**Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."**

**My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**

**"You don't know what you're missing," I told him.**

Christian grinned. "Evidence that you are indeed mentally unstable. You should probably get that checked out, Rose."

"Shut up," Rose mumbled.

**His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching.**

**My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.**

**A warm breeze—unseasonably warm for a Portland fall—played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.**

**And a man watching me.**

"Creepy," Sydney commented, speaking up for the first time. "I would've started panicking."

Rose nodded in agreement. "We did."

**I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done.**

"That's pretty awkward," Mia remarked.

**The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both.**

**Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**

**Something similar to what he always sensed in me.**

"It's a tall dhampir," Abe observed. "You did end up kicking his ass, right, little girl?"

Rose glared at the nickname. "Far from it, old man."

**Icy fear raced through me, almost—but not quite—eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. **

Christian snickered at the mental image.

**Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first ****shoes I saw, I headed out the door.**

**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. **

"I remember Jeremy," Lissa said, recalling the human. "He was nice. I would've liked to stay with him."

"Did you have a crush on Jeremy?" Rose teased, knowing full well that for a little while she had. "Too bad your with Christian."

"Hey!" Christian exclaimed. "Some human guy hasn't a chance against me."

Rose scoffed. "Sure."

**Lissa regarded me with surprise.**

**"You shouldn't be up."**

**"We have to go. Now."**

**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you…really? Are you sure?"**

**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did.**

"The cat told her," Christian blurted out.

"Be quiet," Rose said with a scowl. Talking to the cat had definitely not been one of her finer moments.

**Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"**

**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."**

**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you—"**

**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.**

"Of course," Lissa told her with a smile. "You always will be."

"Yeah," Viktoria agreed sincerely. She'd only known Rose a short time but Rose had become like a sister to her. "You're the most trustworthy person I know."

Rose grinned at them. "Thanks guys."

**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**

"Compulsion," Janine noted.

**"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"**

**He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong. **

"It is," Janine insisted.

"Only if used in the wrong ways," Abe told her with a wink.

**Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.**

**"Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**

**"Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.**

Rose sighed sadly. "Four blocks too many."

**"Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."**

**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.**

**"Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**

**We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**

"Rose Hathaway has fears?" Christian asked in mock shock. "I can't believe my ears!"

"You're not going to have any if you don't be quiet," Rose growled. "Yes, even I, the great Rose Hathaway, have fears. You happy?"

Christian stayed silent.

**"Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.**

**"They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."**

**"But if they've found us—"**

**"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."**

**I made it sound simple. I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.**

"But not close enough," Rose murmured to herself.

**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened—sometimes recklessly so. **

"Sometimes?" Christian scoffed, already forgetting Rose's threat. "Let's see, you ran away from the Academy with Lissa, you ran away from the Academy again to Russia, you took Eddie and - "

"Okay, okay," Rose grumbled. "I get it. I'm reckless. But I did all those things because I had to."

"You didn't have to go to Russia."

Rose was surprised to hear Dimitri finally speak up but irritated at his words. Couldn't he at least be grateful for her running half-way around the world for him? Couldn't he find some reason to be thankful towards her?

Before Rose could get any of these things out Viktoria glared at him and said, "I, for one, am glad that Rose came to Russia. She kept me from making the worst decision of my life and she found _you_, Dimka."

"You don't know what I did to her, Viktoria," he mumbled.

"And I don't really care," she said, "because that's in the past. This is now. Get over it."

Rose couldn't help but smile. Viktoria didn't even know what she was talking about, all she knew was that she was helping Rose out. Rose was very thankful towards her.

**She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.**

**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. **

Eddie smiled. "I remember that day."

Rose and Lissa grinned at each other. "So do we." It was hard to forget the day they met.

**Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel, and we'd—or rather, I'd—responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.**

"Definitely my daughter," Abe said proudly.

Janine glared at him. "You shouldn't be proud of her."

"Of course not," he said innocently, shooting a wink at Rose. She just rolled her eyes.

**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**

**"Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.**

**It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.**

**"We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.**

**"But you can't—"**

**"Run."**

**It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching **

"Wow," Christian remarked. "First the cat and now your muscles, all within about ten minutes. You're on a roll. Next thing you know they'll be responding."

Rose glared. "Shut up Christian."

**and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. Normally I could have outrun her without any extra effort—particularly since she was barefoot—but tonight, she was all that held me upright.**

**The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it—**

**Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was him, the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six-seven. And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot. **

"Only you would be thinking of that at a time like this." Adrian said the words lightly, but he was frowning on the inside. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have cared, but he did know who it was and he didn't particularly like that. _This is only the beginning,_ he told himself with a mental sigh.

**Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat - a duster, I thought it was called.**

"So that's how you met my brother," Viktoria said. "I knew it was him."

**But his hotness was irrelevant now. **

Before he could stop himself, Adrian muttered, "Now."

Rose glared at Adrian. "Don't even start, Adrian. If you can't handle this then you're going to have an emotional breakdown by the time this book is over. So I suggest you shut it and just listen."

Adrian didn't respond, though he was surprised by Rose's outburst.

**He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.**

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, **

"So you usually are?" Christian asked, pretending to be surprised. "Damn."

"Be quiet, Christian."

**I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.**

**"Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."**

Dimitri could remember this moment as clear as crystal. How Rose, still a little high off of Lissa's bite, had protected Lissa even though she knew she couldn't. How it had completely changed Dimitri's first impression of her. And how beautiful she'd been.

_No, Dimitri, stop it,_ he mentally scolded himself. _You don't love her anymore. You don't care about her. Remember what you did to her in Russia? You don't deserve to care about her._

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.**

**"I'm not going to—"**

**He took a step forward. Too close.**

Adrian had to stop himself from saying something he'd regret.

**I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.**

**And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard—**

Adrian found himself glaring at Dimitri for hurting her, but he didn't notice.

**probably just intended to keep me away—but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A lot.**

**Only it didn't.**

**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me—**

Adrian was glaring at him again, only this time, Rose noticed. "Adrian," she hissed. "Stop it. If you can't get used to it then you can't be with me."

He almost started glaring at Rose. "I'm sorry Rose, but you have to understand that it's pretty hard for me to hear this."

"Well try not to show it," she mumbled.

**or, more** **precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.**

**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. **

Adrian swallowed a few choice words. Christian snickered.

**Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."**

**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond. It wasn't exactly compulsion—she wouldn't use that on me—**

"I'm sorry, Rose," Lissa murmured.

Rose looked at her best friend and realized through the bond what she was talking about. Just before she left for Russia Lissa had tried to use compulsion on her to make her stay. Rose smiled. "It's okay, Liss. I would've done it in your place too."

**but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.**

**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."**

"That's the end of chapter one," Rose announced. "So...I guess we can say that this Larissa girl actually knows what she's talking about."

Lissa nodded. "Strange...maybe I'll get to meet her when we get out of here."

"Well, she did say that she admires Rose," Eddie reminded her. "Maybe Rose can get her to talk to us."

"How about we worry about getting our of here first?" Rose suggested. "Any volunteers? Because I don't really want to read again."

"I can," Lissa offered. "I don't mind." Rose handed Lissa the book. "Chapter two."

* * *

_Yup. So this is the first chapter. How you like? Good? I hope so :P Just know that I definitely won't update this story as much as I do my other stories. It takes a lot more time and all that stuff. I'll try to get in at least one chapter a week but hopefully more. Can't promise anything though ;P REVIEW FOR DIMITRI AND ROSE GETTING BACK TOGETHER!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**MY HATRED NOTWITHSTANDING, I HAD to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever was pretty smart. **

Adrian wasn't going to admit it for fear of Rose's anger, but he took some satisfaction in hearing that she had hated him. And that she couldn't even remember his last name.

"You hated my brother?" Viktoria asked. "Why?"

Rose shrugged. "He was taking Lissa back to a dangerous place."

**After they'd carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy's private jet, he'd taken one look at the two of us whispering and ordered us separated.**

**"Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the plane. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."**

**I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Never mind the fact we had been planning escape.**

_He knows me too well,_ Rose thought. In a way Adrian could never know her.

"A novice could have seen that you were planning escape," Christian stated. "I think anybody would have been in your place."

Rose smiled. "Try not to agree with me again, Christian. Hell's already freezing over."

"Damn," he muttered.

**As it was, things didn't look good for our heroes—or heroines, rather. Once we were in the air, our odds of escape dropped further. Even supposing a miracle occurred and I did manage to take out all ten guardians, **

"Which I could actually do now," Rose said. "Without a problem."

"True that," Eddie agreed.

**we'd sort of have a problem in getting off the plane. I figured they might have parachutes aboard somewhere, but in the unlikely event I'd be able to operate one, there was still that little issue of survival, seeing as we'd probably land somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.**

"At least you paid attention in Geography," Lissa noted.

**No, we weren't getting off this plane until it landed in backwoods Montana. I'd have to think of something then, something that involved getting past the Academy's magical wards and ten times as many guardians. Yeah. No problem.**

**Although Lissa sat at the front with the Russian guy, her fear sang back to me, pounding inside my head like a hammer. My concern for her cut into my fury. They couldn't take her back there, not to that place. I wondered if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did and if he knew what I knew. Probably not. He didn't care.**

Dimitri had the sudden urge to tell her that he _did_ care, but he didn't. He didn't say anything.

**As it was, her emotions grew so strong that for a moment, I had the disorienting sensation of sitting in her seat—in her skin even. It happened sometimes, and without much warning, she'd pull me right into her head. Dimitri's tall frame sat beside me, and my hand—her hand—gripped a bottle of water. He leaned forward to pick up something, revealing six tiny symbols tattooed on the back of his neck: molnija marks. They looked like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi he'd killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.**

**Blinking, I fought against her and shifted back into my own head with a grimace. I hated when that happened. Feeling Lissa's emotions was one thing, but slipping into her was something we both despised. **

"But it is kind of useful," Lissa admitted.

"Yeah. When you're not with Christian in a certain attic. Or anywhere else."

Lissa blushed. Christian just looked confused.

**She saw it as an invasion of privacy, so I usually didn't tell her when it happened.**

Lissa glared at Rose. "You don't?"

"I do now," Rose said. _Usually._

** Neither of us could control it. It was another effect of the bond, a bond neither of us fully understood. Legends existed about psychic links between guardians and their Moroi, but the stories had never mentioned anything like this. We fumbled through it as best we could.**

**Near the end of the flight, Dimitri walked back to where I sat and traded places with the guardian beside me. I pointedly turned away, staring out the window absentmindedly. Several moments of silence passed. Finally, he said, "Were you really going to attack all of us?"**

**I didn't answer.**

"That's a 'yes,'" Christian stated.

"That was a stupid idea, Rose," Janine told her daughter matter-of-factly.

**"Doing that…protecting her like that—it was very brave." He paused. "Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"**

**I glanced over at him, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look him levelly in the eye. "Because I'm her guardian." **

"Actually, you weren't," said Janine.

"And still aren't," Eddie piped up.

"Don't remind me," Rose muttered.

**I turned back toward the window.**

**After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet.**

**When we landed, Lissa and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the Academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. **

Sydney raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you have killed the driver by that point? Not even bothered driving?"

"It's just for image," Rose said. "I'm pretty sure that they're not actually concerned."

"After what happened, they are now," Alberta told Rose, referring to the attack on the school.

**After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset—the start of the vampiric day—and the campus lay wrapped in shadows.**

**It probably looked the same, sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing ever changed with them. This school wasn't as old as the ones back in Europe, but it had been built in the same style. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there. After living on a college campus, I had a new appreciation for just how much this place resembled a university more than a typical high school.**

**We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going toward the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west.**

Rose smirked as she remembered how many jokes she used to make to Mia about that.

**Around all the campuses was space, space, and more space. We were in Montana, after all, miles away from any real city. The air felt cool in my lungs and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the Academy, and during the day, you could see mountains rising up in the distance.**

**As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I broke from my guardian and ran up to Dimitri.**

**"Hey, Comrade."**

Dimitri felt that weird sense of longing when he remembered Rose's nickname for him.

**He kept walking and wouldn't look at me. "You want to talk now?**

**"Are you taking us to Kirova?"**

**"Headmistress Kirova," he corrected. On the other side of him, Lissa shot me a look that said, Don't start something.**

Christian smirked. "It's Rose and she's talking to - and about - a figure of authority. You were asking for a miracle right there."

"I can be respectful," Rose said defensively. "It depends who I'm talking to."

"Like ghosts," Adrian chimed.

Rose scowled and glared at him. "Don't even go there, Adrian."

**"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit—"**

**My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors-straight into the commons. I sighed. Were these people really so cruel? There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons.**

**And it was breakfast time.**

"Aren't cruel and unusual punishments like that a crime or something?" Rose asked.

"You ran away with the last Dragomir," Janine reminded her. "I think a cruel and unusual punishment is in place."

**Novice guardians—dhampirs like me—and Moroi sat together, eating and socializing, faces alight with whatever current gossip held the Academy's attention. **

Mia snickered. "Jesse cheating on Carly. Big news, but not very surprising."

"Jesse was with Carly?" Rose asked, genuinely interested.

Mia nodded. "Only for a week."

"Not very surprising," Eddie repeated.

**When we entered, the loud buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of sets of eyes swiveled toward us.**

**I returned the stares of my former classmates with a lazy grin, trying to get a sense as to whether things had changed. Nope. Didn't seem like it. Camille Conta still looked like the prim, perfectly groomed bitch I remembered, still the self-appointed leader of the Academy's royal Moroi cliques. Off to the side, Lissa's gawky near-cousin Natalie watched with wide eyes, as innocent and naïve as before.**

Rose felt her hands clench together. "Stupid bitch."

"She was Victor's daughter, right? I remember hearing about her from another Alchemist but I don't remember what she did," Sydney said.

"You'll find out," Rose mumbled back.

**And on the other side of the room…well, that was interesting. Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron, who'd no doubt had his heart broken when Lissa left. He still looked as cute as ever—maybe more so now—**

Christian smirked and looked at Rose. "Crushing on Aaron?"

"No way," Rose said with disgust.

"Better not," Adrian said.

**with those same golden looks that complemented hers so well. His eyes followed her every move. Yes. Definitely not over her. It was sad, really, because Lissa had never really been all that into him. I think she'd gone out with him simply because it seemed like the expected thing to do.**

**But what I found most interesting was that Aaron had apparently found a way to pass the time without her. Beside him, holding his hand, was a Moroi girl who looked about eleven but had to be older, **

Mia's cheeks turned pink. "I do not look eleven!"

"Anymore," Rose hastily corrected. "Anymore. You used to, though."

"Thanks...I guess."

**unless he'd become a pedophile during our absence. **

Dimitri flinched. Rose didn't fail to notice.

**With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll. A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll. **

Mia sighed.

**She gripped his hand tightly and shot Lissa a look of such burning hatred that it stunned me. What the hell was that all about? She was no one I knew. Just a jealous girlfriend, I guessed. I'd be pissed too if my guy was watching someone else like that.**

"Something I might have to worry about," Rose muttered.

"Are you doubting me?" Adrian asked.

"Of course not," she lied. Actually, she kind of did doubt him.

**Our walk of shame mercifully ended, though our new setting—Headmistress Kirova's office—didn't really improve things. The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharp-nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture. I knew her well because I'd spent a lot of time in her office.**

"Don't we know it," Alberta sighed.

"You're second home," Eddie announced.

**Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner. Only Alberta, the captain of the school's guardians, and Dimitri stayed. They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.**

**Kirova fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session. A deep, gentle voice stopped her.**

**"Vasilisa."**

Lissa shuddered and swallowed, remembering exactly who had called her name.

**Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room. I hadn't noticed. Careless for a guardian, even a novice one.**

"Very," Janine agreed.

**With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov rose from a corner chair. Prince Victor Dashkov. Lissa sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.**

**"Uncle," she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip.**

**With a small smile, he gently patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked toward me. "And you too, Rose."**

**I nodded back, trying to hide how shocked I was. He'd been sick when we left, but this—this was horrible. **

"He deserved it," Rose stated.

"I don't know," Lissa whispered. "Maybe without the disease he wouldn't have been so bad."

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't see his evil. This way we do. Just keep reading, Liss."

**He was Natalie's father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice that age. Pale. Withered. Hands shaking. My heart broke watching him. With all the horrible people in the world, it didn't seem fair that this guy should get a disease that was going to kill him young and ultimately keep him from becoming king.**

_We'd all probably die under his rule,_ Rose thought to herself.

**Although not technically her uncle—the Moroi used family terms very loosely, especially the royals—Victor was a close friend of Lissa's family and had gone out of his way to help her after her parents had died. I liked him; he was the first person I was happy to see here.**

Rose forced herself not to spew a string of hateful words aimed at Victor Dashkov.

**Kirova let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat.**

**Time for the lecture.**

**It was a good one—one of Kirova's best, which was saying something. She was a master at them. I swear that was the only reason she'd gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually liking kids. The rant covered the usual topics: responsibility reckless behavior, self-centeredness…Bleh. I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office.**

"The guardians would've had you on the ground in less than five seconds," Eddie stated.

"I bet I could escape now. If I wanted to," Rose told him. "Not that there's a reason. We're not at St. Vladimir's anymore." Though she kind of wished she was.

**But when the tirade shifted to me—well, that was when I tuned back in.**

**"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; you nearly enabled them to do it."**

"Couldn't she at least be grateful that she's still alive?" Rose grumbled. "She's so pessimistic."

"That's a pretty long word for you, Rose," Christian joked.

**"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke before I could, her voice and face calm, despite her uneasy feelings. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."**

**Ms. Kirova tsked at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.**

**"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."**

Rose scoffed. "I did keep her safe."

"You did," Lissa agreed. "And I thank you for that."

"No problem, Liss."

**I snapped.**

Eddie sighed. "It was only a matter of time."

**"I did do my duty!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair. Dimitri and Alberta both flinched but left me alone since I wasn't trying to hit anyone. **

"Yet," muttered Christian.

**Yet. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you"—I made a sweeping gesture around the room—"could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."**

"I don't know why you took her away, but I have a feeling you did it for the right reason," Sydney told Rose.

"Yeah," anwered Rose.

"Well, you were kind of doing what she was doing."

"What?"

"You never told her whatever your problem was, right?" Rose shook her head. "You jumped to conclusions. Just like she jumped to conclusions about why you guys were running away."

Rose frowned. "I guess...it doesn't matter. Liss, keep reading."

**Through the bond, I felt Lissa trying to send me calming messages, again urging me not to let anger get the best of me. Too late.**

**Kirova stared at me, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"**

**I bit my lip.**

"Should've been her first clue," Adrian said.

"She just hated me," Rose informed him.

**"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."**

**"No, that's not—"**

**"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."**

"And yet look where I am today," Rose said with mock happiness. "Such a freaking_ great_ life. Might've been better if she'd just kicked me out."

"Life's not all that bad," Lissa tried to tell her.

"It's not?" Rose asked. It was for her. The love of her life won't talk to her and thinks her best friend's the greatest thing that ever happened to him. How's that "not all that bad?" Rose didn't say this, though.

Lissa didn't say anything and just kept reading.

**My cockiness dried up. "I…what?"**

**Lissa stood up beside me. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."**

**"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."**

**"But my parents—"**

**"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."**

"I think you're a great guardian," Sydney admitted.

"Well, thanks. At least someone believes in me."

"We believe in you," Eddie said, defending them.

"Thanks to you guys too, but it would be nice if I actually _was_ a guardian."

**I stared at Kirova, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? **

"Of course I did!" Janine exclaimed. "I was...worried."

_Wow. Did my mom just admit she was worried about me?_ "Well...thanks."

**Or maybe you'll send me off to my father?"**

Abe's eyes narrowed. "I knew you were gone too, little girl."

**Her eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When I spoke again, my voice was so cold, I barely recognized it.**

**"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."**

**"Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line."**

"As usual," Rose said, mocking Kirova's voice. Eddie chuckled a little.

**"They have a bond." Dimitri's low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him. I think Kirova had forgotten he was there, but I hadn't. His presence was way too powerful to ignore. He still stood against the wall, looking like some sort of cowboy sentry in that ridiculous long coat of his. He looked at me, not Lissa, his dark eyes staring straight through me. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"**

**I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard as she glanced between us and Dimitri. "No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."**

**"It's obvious," he said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."**

Adrian almost smiled. "You were watching them, huh? Or watching Rose?"

Dimitri clenched his jaw and didn't reply.

**Neither Lissa nor I responded, and I averted my eyes from his.**

**"That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."**

Rose scoffed. "Yeah. Something you could study like a science experiment."

**"The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri. "In the stories."**

**Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"**

"At least she can say that her school trained one of the most successful guardians ever," Sydney suggested.

"You're full of compliments, aren't you?" Rose asked her.

"Don't get used to it."

**He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"**

**"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"**

Christian snickered. "You've given an amazing first impression so far, Rose. What's next? You'll spill coffee on him?"

"That's likely," Eddie said.

"Just shut up," Rose snapped.

**"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her sanctioned guardian."**

**"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"**

"Damn," Christian drawled. "If I were him I would've said 'screw it' and let her kick you out."

"I'm going to kick you if you don't shut up," Rose muttered.

Dimitri was remembering that very day that he'd sat in Kirova's office and fought for her. Why had he fought for her? He still didn't know, he just knew that he had to. Even after saying those things to him.

**That was pretty mean of me to say—particularly since most Moroi and their guardians were of Russian or Romanian descent—but the comment seemed cleverer at the time than it really was. **

"That goes for most of your comments," Janine murmured. Rose ignored her.

**And it wasn't like I was one to talk. I might have been raised in the U.S., but my parents were foreign-born. My dhampir mother was Scottish—red-haired, with a ridiculous accent—**

Janine frowned. Her accent was ridiculous?

**and I'd been told my Moroi dad was Turkish. That genetic combination had given me skin the same color as the inside of an almond, along with what I liked to think were semi-exotic desert-princess features: big dark eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black. **

_Beautiful, _was the first word that came to Dimitri's mind. He swallowed and looked at his lap when he realized he'd been staring at Rose. _ God. What is happening to me? _It was like...almost like when he first fell in love with Rose. _But that's impossible. I can't love. And especially not Rose._

**I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but we take what we get.**

**Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."**

**"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."**

**"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."**

**"No, I won't," I argued. No one listened to me.**

**"Then give her extra training sessions," he said.**

"He just dug himself a deep grave," Christian commented.

**They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a Ping-Pong game. My pride was still hurt over the ease with which Dimitri had tricked us, but it occurred to me that he might very well keep me here with Lissa. Better to stay at this hellhole than be without her. Through our bond, I could feel her trickle of hope.**

**"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova. "You?"**

"I'm going to guess so?" Viktoria asked, but it sounded like a question.

"You guessed right," Rose replied.

**Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I—"**

**Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."**

**Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa and me, and I wondered what he saw. Two pathetic girls, looking at him with big, pleading eyes? Or two runaways who'd broken out of a high-security school and swiped half of Lissa's inheritance?**

**"Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."**

**"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"**

"She's a real bitch," Viktoria stated.

"Viktoria," Dimitri said with a glare. "Language."

"Rose swears all the time and you don't yell at her!" his sister exclaimed.

That promptly shut him down.

**"Find some other way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."**

**His unspoken words made me shudder, reminding me of my earlier statement about "blood whores." Few dhampir girls became guardians anymore.**

"You should become a guardian," Rose found herself saying to Viktoria. "I think you'd be perfect for it."

"I don't know," she said absentmindedly. "Maybe." She'd actually been considering it.

**Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."**

"For you," Rose muttered.

**Ms. Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule, morning and afternoon were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.**

**When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."**

**Oh, Lissa, I thought. Be careful. Using compulsion on another Moroi was dangerous—particularly in front of witnesses. But Lissa was only using a tiny bit, and we needed all the help we could get. Fortunately, no one seemed to realize what was happening.**

**I don't even know if the compulsion made a difference, but finally, Kirova sighed.**

**"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to me. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before and after classes. **

Both Adrian and Christian said (Adrian more bitterly than Christian) _I don't think she really minded, _but then they thought better of it and kept their mouths shut.

**Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."**

**I gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" **

"Yes," Eddie answered.

**I nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"**

"Yes," Christian said.

**"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."**

**I started to say it wasn't generous at all, but then I caught Dimitri's gaze. It was hard to read. He might have been telling me he believed in me. He might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova. I didn't know.**

_I don't know either, _he thought to himself. _What was I thinking?_

**Looking away from him for the second time during the meeting, I stared at the floor, conscious of Lissa beside me and her own encouragement burning in our bond. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress.**

**"Fine. I accept."**

"Good Rose," Christian said. "Now I want to read about Rose's private thoughts."

"Not too private now," Rose commented. "But hurry up. I really do want to get out of here."

"Fine. Chapter three."

* * *

_Second chapter :) I have a headache right now...a person shouldn't sit in front of a computer in the dark for so long ;P Not a smart idea. so...REVIEW BECAUSE U WANT TO!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**SENDING US STRAIGHT TO CLASS after our meeting seemed beyond cruel, but that's exactly what Kirova did. Lissa was led away, and I watched her go, glad the bond would allow me to keep reading her emotional temperature.**

**They actually sent me to one of the guidance counselors first. He was an ancient Moroi guy, one I remembered from before I'd left. I honestly couldn't believe he was still around. The guy was so freaking old, he should have retired. Or died.**

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have thought of a different way to word that? Like 'passed away' or just 'left'?"

"It got the message across and that's what matters," Rose replied with a grin.

**The visit took all of five minutes. He said nothing about my return and asked a few questions about what classes I'd taken in Chicago and Portland. He compared those against my old file and hastily scrawled out a new schedule. I took it sullenly and headed out to my first class.**

**Ugh. I'd forgotten how long the Academy's school day was. **

"It wasn't so bad," Mia said.

"Not so bad?" Rose asked. "It was horrible!"

"Once again, unfortunately, I agree with Rose," Christian sighed.

**Novices and Moroi took separate classes during the first half of the day, which meant I wouldn't see Lissa until after lunch—if we had any afternoon classes together. **

"We got lucky," Rose told Lissa.

"We did," she agreed.

**Most of them were standard senior classes, so I felt my odds were pretty good. Slavic art struck me as the kind of elective no one signed up for, so hopefully they'd stuck her in there too.**

**Dimitri and Alberta escorted me to the guardians' gym for first period, neither one acknowledging my existence. Walking behind them, I saw how Alberta wore her hair in a short, pixie cut that showed her promise mark and molnija marks. A lot of female guardians did this. It didn't matter so much for me now, since my neck had no tattoos yet, **

"And now it does," she said smugly.

"And you still have some unaccounted for, from Russia, if I'm right," Sydney noted. Rose nodded in confirmation.

**but I didn't want to ever cut my hair.**

Dimitri very nearly said that he didn't want her to cut her hair either, but he kept his mouth shut.

**She and Dimitri didn't say anything and walked along almost like it was any other day. When we arrived, the reactions of my peers indicated it was anything but. They were in the middle of setting up when we entered the gym, and just like in the commons, all eyes fell on me. I couldn't decide if I felt like a rock star or a circus freak.**

"Circus freak," Christian quipped. "Being a rock star implies that people actually like you."

"Hey, people do like me," she said defensively. "Adrian likes me."

"That I do, little dhampir," Adrian replied with a smile. He kissed her cheek.

**All right, then. If I was going to be stuck here for a while, I wasn't going to act afraid of them all anymore. Lissa and I had once held this school's respect, and it was time to remind everyone of that. Scanning the staring, openmouthed novices, I looked for a familiar face. Most of them were guys. One caught my eye, and I could barely hold back my grin.**

**"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time."**

Rose smiled, remembering her best friend. But Adrian ruined the moment by saying, "Any time's a good time to think about you naked, little dhampir."

**A few snorts and snickers broke the awed silence, and Mason Ashford snapped out of his haze, giving me a lopsided smile. With red hair that stuck up everywhere and a smattering of freckles, he was nice-looking, though not exactly hot. He was also one of the funniest guys I knew. We'd been good friends back in the day.**

Christian snorted. "Back in the day? You sound like your fifty."

"You always sound like your fifty," Rose countered.

**"This is my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session."**

**"Oh yeah?" I retorted. "Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then."**

**"It's always a good a time to think about you naked," added someone nearby, breaking the tension further. Eddie Castile. Another friend of mine.**

"Another friend of mine?" Eddie repeated. "How come I don't get a long description like everybody else did?"

"Because. Just roll with it," Rose told him.

**Dimitri shook his head and walked off, muttering something in Russian that didn't sound complimentary. **

Rose was suddenly very curious as to what he had said. She looked up at him, but he was staring at the ground. Rose blinked but returned her attention to the book.

**But as for me…well, just like that, I was one of the novices again. They were an easygoing bunch, less focused on pedigree and politics than the Moroi students.**

Mia sighed. "I wish I were dhampir."

**The class engulfed me, and I found myself laughing and seeing those I'd nearly forgotten about. Everyone wanted to know where we'd been; apparently Lissa and I had become legends. **

"You were always legends," Eddie said. "That stunt just proved it."

"It wasn't a stunt," Rose protested. "It was an act of safety."

**I couldn't tell them why we'd left, of course, so I offered up a lot of taunts and wouldn't-you-like-to-knows that served just as well.**

**The happy reunion lasted a few more minutes before the adult guardian who oversaw the training came over and scolded Mason for neglecting his duties. Still grinning, he barked out orders to everyone, explaining what exercises to start with. Uneasily I realized I didn't know most of them.**

**"Come on, Hathaway," he said, taking my arm. "You can be my partner. **

"I think he meant in more than one way," Eddie said with a wink.

Rose smiled but she had a sudden flashback to when they were in the van going on the shopping trip around maybe a month after this time. That would be in there too, she realized. Was nothing private anymore?

**Let's see what you've been doing all this time."**

**An hour later, he had his answer.**

**"Not practicing, huh?"**

**"Ow," I groaned, momentarily incapable of normal speech.**

"Wish I'd been there," said Christian. "I would've taken full advantage of the moment."

"Shut it, Christian," Rose said with a glare.

**He extended a hand and helped me up from the mat he'd knocked me down on—about fifty times.**

**"I hate you," I told him, rubbing a spot on my thigh that was going to have a wicked bruise tomorrow.**

**"You'd hate me more if I held back."**

**"Yeah, that's true," I agreed, staggering along as the class put the equipment back.**

**"You actually did okay."**

"Yeah, sure," Rose muttered.

**"What? I just had my ass handed to me."**

**"Well, of course you did. It's been two years. But hey, you're still walking. That's something." He grinned mockingly.**

**"Did I mention I hate you?"**

**He flashed me another smile, which quickly faded to something more serious. "Don't take this the wrong way…I mean, you really are a scrapper, but there's no way you'll be able to take your trials in the spring—"**

**"They're making me take extra practice sessions," I explained. Not that it mattered. I planned on getting Lissa and me out of here before these practices really became an issue. **

"They became a little more of an issue than anybody thought they would," Adrian muttered, hoping Rose wouldn't hear him. No chance.

"What did I say about the comments, Adrian?" Rose snapped.

"Sorry, little dhampir."

**"I'll be ready."**

**"Extra sessions with who?"**

**"That tall guy. Dimitri."**

**Mason stopped walking and stared at me. "You're putting in extra time with Belikov?"**

**"Yeah, so what?"**

**"So the man is a god."**

**"Exaggerate much?" I asked.**

"I think that was an insult," Christian stated.

"I think it was too," Rose replied. "Now shut up and read."

**"No, I'm serious. I mean, he's all quiet and antisocial usually, but when he fights…wow. If you think you're hurting now, you're going to be dead when he's done with you."**

**Great. Something else to improve my day.**

**I elbowed him and went on to second period. That class covered the essentials of being a bodyguard and was required for all seniors. Actually, it was the third in a series that had started junior year. That meant I was behind in this class too, but I hoped protecting Lissa in the real world had given me some insight.**

"No such luck," Rose muttered.

"I can't believe there was actually a time when you weren't good," Sydney admitted.

"It doesn't last for long," she promised the Alchemist.

**Our instructor was Stan Alto, whom we referred to simply as "Stan" behind his back and "Guardian Alto" in formal settings. He was a little older than Dimitri, but not nearly as tall, and he always looked pissed off. Today, that look intensified when he walked into the classroom and saw me sitting there. **

"It's an inborn instinct," Christian teased.

"Whatever. I hope you know that I die a little inside every time I see you," Rose shot back.

"Harsh, Hathaway."

**His eyes widened in mock surprise as he circled the room and came to stand beside my desk.**

**"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us."**

"Asshole," Rose muttered.

**I felt my cheeks burning, but in a great show of self-control, I stopped myself from telling him to fuck off. **

"That's a first," Christian said.

**I'm pretty sure my face must have delivered that message, however, because his sneer increased. He gestured for me to stand up.**

**"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."**

"I think that was a bit unnecessary," Janine admitted.

"Tell me where this bastard is and I'll make sure it never happens again," Abe muttered. Rose smirked.

**I sank into my seat. "You don't really mean—"**

**The taunting smile dried up. "I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class."**

"I wish I'd been there," Christian snickered.

"I wish you weren't _here_," Rose replied.

**A thick silence enveloped the room. Stan was a scary instructor, and most of the class was too awed to laugh at my disgrace quite yet. Refusing to crack, I strode up to the front of the room and turned to face the class. I gave them a bold look and tossed my hair over my shoulders, earning a few sympathetic smiles from my friends. I then noticed I had a larger audience than expected. A few guardians—including Dimitri—lingered in the back of the room. Outside the Academy, guardians focused on one-on-one protection. Here, guardians had a lot more people to protect and they had to train the novices. So rather than follow any one person around, they worked shifts guarding the school as a whole and monitoring classes.**

**"So, Hathaway," said Stan cheerfully, strolling back up to the front with me. "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."**

**"My…techniques?"**

Christian snorted. "Smooth." This earned a glare from Rose.

**"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats."**

"And nobody was worried about me," Rose grumbled. "Thanks, guys."

"I was worried," Eddie countered. "Mason was, too."

**It was the Kirova lecture all over again, except with more witnesses.**

**"We never ran into any Strigoi," I replied stiffly.**

**"Obviously," he said with a snicker. "I already figured that out, seeing as how you're still alive."**

"He should be happy to be alive now," Abe said with a scowl. "He won't be soon."

"Calm down, Dad," Rose responded. "It's over and done with."

"I think you've gone soft on me, little girl," he replied with a shake of his head.

**I wanted to shout that maybe I could have defeated a Strigoi, **

Christian scoffed.

**b****ut after getting beat up in the last class, I now suspected I couldn't have survived an attack by Mason, let alone an actual Strigoi.**

**When I didn't say anything, Stan started pacing in front of the class.**

**"So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"**

**"Sometimes." That was true—especially when we'd first run away. We'd relaxed a little after months went by with no attacks.**

"Never let your guard down," Janine said wisely.

**"Sometimes," he repeated in a high-pitched voice, making my answer sound incredibly stupid. "Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night."**

"That might've made humans start suspecting something," Eddie observed. "If you wanted to stay hidden among humans you'd be on a human schedule."

"Somebody understands finally," Rose said with an eye roll.

**"Er…no."**

**"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you wouldn't know that because you weren't here."**

**I swallowed back more swear words. **

"I'm surprise she lasted that long," Eddie admitted.

"T'was a miracle!" Christian exclaimed. "And will probably never happen again," he added.

Rose glared at him. "Really? Because right now I'm resisting the urge to slap you."

**"I watched the area whenever we went out," I said, needing to defend myself.**

**"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?"**

"The what?" Mia asked.

**I didn't say anything.**

**"Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To Method."**

**"No!" I exclaimed angrily. "That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive, isn't she?"**

**He walked back up to me and leaned toward my face. "Because you got lucky."**

"He's right, Rose," Janine admitted grudgingly. She didn't like what Stan did to her daughter.

"Yeah, I know," Rose replied absentmindedly.

"At least she's here," Adrian declared, holding her hand. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.

**"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there," I shot back. "It's not like what we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound."**

"True, but then you would let your guard down," Alberta explained. "We have to teach it this way for your own safety."

Rose nodded. "I get it now."

**"Safer? Safer? We are at war with the Strigoi!" he yelled. I could smell coffee on his breath, he was so close. "One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him—**

"At least he said you have a pretty neck," Mia said.

Sydney shuddered. "That sounds...ugh."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's a dhampir, not Moroi or Strigoi."

"Still, it's creepy."

**and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or a human, but you are nothing, nothing, compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them more powerful?"**

**No way was I going to let this jerk make me cry. **

Abe scowled and was mentally planning his revenge against said jerk.

**Looking away from him, I tried to focus on something else. My eyes rested on Dimitri and the other guardians. They were watching my humiliation, stone-faced.**

**"Moroi blood," I whispered.**

**"What was that?" asked Stan loudly. "I didn't catch it."**

**I spun back around to face him. "Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger."**

**He nodded in satisfaction and took a few steps back. "Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, **

Sydney shuddered again. Adrian couldn't help but find her fear a little cute, and then remembered that Rose was in his arms and turned his attention back to her.

**but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. **

Sydney sighed. "And guess who has to fix it? Us."

"We know, Syd," Rose said, suppressing a smile, remembering how mad Sydney had been in Russia when Rose didn't "clean up after herself."

**Groups of Strigoi have raided academies exactly like this one. **

Dimitri swallowed and suppressed a swallow, trying hard to keep the memories down.

**There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations of Moroi. **

_Like Isaiah,_ Rose and Eddie thought, feeling sick when they thought about Mason. They shared a sad look with each other.

**They're almost impossible to kill. And that is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough—even with guardians—to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear…"**

**"…so do the dhampirs," I finished.**

**"Well," he said, licking sprayed spit off his lips. **

Mia's face scrunched together in disgust. "Ew."

"Agreed," Rose muttered.

**"It looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester."**

**Ouch. I spent the rest of that horrible class—in my seat, thankfully—replaying those last words in my mind. The senior-year field experience was the best part of a novice's education. We'd have no classes for half a semester. Instead, we'd each be assigned a Moroi student to guard and follow around. **

"Stalk," Christian corrected.

**The adult guardians would monitor us and test us with staged attacks and other threats. How a novice passed that field experience was almost as important as all the rest of her grades combined. It could influence which Moroi she got assigned to after graduation.**

**And me? There was only one Moroi I wanted.**

"There's only one guardian I want too," Lissa replied, smiling at Rose. Rose returned the smile.

**Two classes later, I finally earned my lunch escape. As I stumbled across campus toward the commons, Dimitri fell into step beside me, not looking particularly godlike—unless you counted his godly good looks.**

Rose felt her cheeks heat up while Adrian winced, deciding not to comment. Christian had no problem, however, with smirking and snickering. Dimitri just stared at the ground uncomfortably, remembering that he'd been thinking something similar. _She's still beautiful, _he thought idly.

**"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" I asked, not bothering with titles.**

"Would've been a miracle if you had," Eddie remarked.

**"Yes."**

**"And you don't think that was unfair?"**

**"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"**

"No," Rose answered.

"She finally admits it," Christian sighed.

**I looked down at the ground. "I kept her alive," I mumbled.**

**"How did you do fighting against your classmates today?"**

"I don't think that was necessary," Lissa noted.

"I had to make her understand," Dimitri said bluntly to Lissa, which frustrated Rose. He could talk to Lissa but he couldn't talk to her?

**The question was mean. I didn't answer and knew I didn't need to. I'd had another training class after Stan's, and no doubt Dimitri had watched me get beat up there too.**

**"If you can't fight them—"**

**"Yeah, yeah, I know," I snapped.**

**He slowed his long stride to match my pain-filled one. "You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"**

**"Sure," I shrugged. "Now and then."**

Eddie sighed while Christian scoffed and said, "Which is equivalent to the answer 'No. Sitting on the couch is a lot easier.'"

"Shut up," Rose responded. "Walk in my shoes and then you can get back to me."

**"You didn't join any teams?"**

**"Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here."**

Janine sighed. "You can't be a guardian without training."

"Which I now have," Rose added.

**He gave me an exasperated look. "You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking."**

**"I'll be able to protect her," I said fiercely.**

**"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know—for your field experience or after you graduate." Dimitri's voice was low and unapologetic. They hadn't given me a warm and fuzzy mentor. "No one wants to waste the bond—but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. **

_She probably will, _Adrian thought to himself.

**You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate—if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."**

**"Lissa, call her Lissa," I corrected. **

Eddie laughed. "Is that all you got out of his speech?"

"No," Rose said defensively. "I was listening."

He smiled. "Sure."

**She hated her full name, much preferring the Americanized nickname.**

**He walked away, and suddenly, I didn't feel like such a badass anymore.**

**By now, I'd burned up a lot of time leaving class. Most everyone else had long since sprinted inside the commons for lunch, eager to maximize their social time. I'd almost made it back there myself when a voice under the door's overhang called to me.**

Rose scowled. "Bastard stole my social time."

Most everyone was confused, until Christian started reading again.

**"Rose?"**

**Peering in the voice's direction, I caught sight of Victor Dashkov, his kind face smiling at me as he leaned on a cane near the building's wall. His two guardians stood nearby at a polite distance.**

**"Mr. Dash-er, Your Highness. Hi."**

**I caught myself just in time, having nearly forgotten Moroi royal terms. I hadn't used them while living among humans. The Moroi chose their rulers from among twelve royal families. The eldest in the family got the title of "prince" or "princess." Lissa had gotten hers because she was the only one left in her line.**

**"How was your first day?" he asked.**

"Like you really care," Rose muttered. "We were tricked so badly."

**"Not over yet." I tried to think of something conversational. "Are you visiting here for a while?"**

**"I'll be leaving this afternoon after I say hello to Natalie. When I heard Vasilisa—and you—had returned, I simply had to come see you."**

**I nodded, not sure what else to say. He was more Lissa's friend than mine.**

"He's not my friend," Lissa whispered, feeling the same fear and anger bubble up inside of her again. Rose gave Christian the _Help her_ look. He understood and wrapped his arm around her. Lissa leaned closer to him and smiled.

**"I wanted to tell you…" He spoke hesitantly. "I understand the gravity of what you did, but I think Headmistress Kirova failed to acknowledge something. You did keep Vasilisa safe all this time. That is impressive."**

**"Well, it's not like I faced down Strigoi or anything," I said.**

**"But you faced down some things?"**

**"Sure. The school sent psi-hounds once."**

"But wait," Rose said snarkily, "he already knew that."

**"Remarkable."**

**"Not really. Avoiding them was pretty easy."**

**He laughed. "I've hunted with them before. They aren't that easy to evade, not with their powers and intelligence." It was true. Psi-hounds were one of many types of magical creatures that wandered the world, creatures that humans never knew about or else didn't believe they'd really seen. The hounds traveled in packs and shared a sort of psychic communication that made them particularly deadly to their prey—as did the fact that they resembled mutant wolves. **

Lissa shuddered, remembering Christian's torn up and bloody body after they had attacked him.

**"Did you face anything else?"**

**I shrugged. "Little things here and there."**

**"Remarkable," he repeated.**

**"Lucky, I think. It turns out I'm really behind in all this guardian stuff." I sounded just like Stan now.**

"That's pretty scary," Eddie noted.

"I was trying to be polite," Rose told him.

"Which doesn't happen often," Christian quipped. "I'm surprised she actually managed it."

**"You're a smart girl. You'll catch up. And you also have your bond."**

**I looked away. My ability to "feel" Lissa had been such a secret for so long, it felt weird to have others know about it.**

**"The histories are full of stories of guardians who could feel when their charges were in danger," Victor continued. ****"I've made a hobby of studying up on it and some of the ancient ways. I've heard it's a tremendous asset."**

"And we were his rats," Rose muttered.

**"I guess." I shrugged. What a boring hobby, I thought, imagining him poring over prehistoric histories in some dank library covered in spiderwebs.**

That actually brought a few small smiles.

**Victor tilted his head, curiosity all over his face. Kirova and the others had had the same look when we'd mentioned our connection, like we were lab rats. "What is it like—if you don't mind me asking?"**

"We do mind, actually," Rose said with a scowl.

"Shh," Christian said with a glare.

**"It's…I don't know. I just sort of always have this hum of how she feels. Usually it's just emotions. We can't send messages or anything." I didn't tell him about slipping into her head. That part of it was hard even for me to understand.**

"Well, that's something," Lissa sighed. "At least he didn't know about that."

Rose wasn't sure about that so she didn't respond.

**"But it doesn't work the other way? She doesn't sense you?"**

**I shook my head.**

**His face shone with wonder. "How did it happen?"**

**"I don't know," I said, still glancing away. "Just started two years ago."**

Rose smacked her forehead. "I was so stupid!"

"Don't blame yourself," Adrian said soothingly.

She glanced at him, a little surprised to receive his comfort. "You don't even know what happened."

"I don't," he agreed. "But whatever it was, it probably wasn't your fault."

Rose didn't bother responding. Dimitri was clenching his fists, because he wanted to be the one to comfort her. It shocked him, but he did. _She doesn't want your comfort! _he told himself harshly. _Not really._

**He frowned. "Near the time of the accident?"**

**Hesitantly, I nodded. The accident was not something I wanted to talk about, that was for sure. Lissa's memories were bad enough without my own mixing into them. Twisted metal. A sensation of hot, then cold, then hot again. Lissa screaming over me, screaming for me to wake up, screaming for her parents and her brother to wake up. None of them had, only me.**

Lissa shivered.

**And the doctors said that was a miracle in itself. They said I shouldn't have survived.**

**Apparently sensing my discomfort, Victor let the moment go and returned to his earlier excitement.**

**"I can still barely believe this. It's been so long since this has happened. If it did happen more often…just think what it could do for the safety of all Moroi. **

"Yeah, but that requires spirit-users," Rose said. "And dead dhampirs. I don't know how well that would work out."

"We'd end up going insane," Lissa murmured.

**If only others could experience this too. I'll have to do more research and see if we can replicate it with others."**

**"Yeah." I was getting impatient, despite how much I liked him. Natalie rambled a lot, and it was pretty clear which parent she'd inherited that quality from. Lunch was ticking down, and although Moroi and novices shared afternoon classes, Lissa and I wouldn't have much time to talk.**

**"Perhaps we could—" He started coughing, a great, seizing fit that made his whole body shake. His disease, Sandovsky's Syndrome, took the lungs down with it while dragging the body toward death. I cast an anxious look at his guardians, and one of them stepped forward. "Your Highness," he said politely, "you need to go inside. It's too cold out here."**

**Victor nodded. "Yes, yes. And I'm sure Rose here wants to eat." **

"Not an uncommon thing," Christian commented. "You lasted a long time without food."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Keep reading."

**He turned to me. "Thank you for speaking to me. I can't emphasize how much it means to me that Vasilisa is safe—and that you helped with that. I'd promised her father I'd look after her if anything happened to him, and I felt like quite the failure when you left."**

**A sinking sensation filled my stomach as I imagined him wracked with guilt and worry over our disappearance. Until now, I hadn't really thought about how others might have felt about us leaving.**

Christian smirked. "You know what that's called, right?"

"Shut up, Christian," Rose snapped. "Read."

**We made our goodbyes, and I finally arrived inside the school. As I did, I felt Lissa's anxiety spike. Ignoring the pain in my legs, I picked up my pace into the commons.**

**And nearly ran right into her.**

**She didn't see me, though. Neither did the people standing with her: Aaron and that little doll girl. **

Mia sighed. "I have a name."

"That I didn't know at the time," Rose finished.

**I stopped and listened, just catching the end of the conversation. The girl leaned toward Lissa, who seemed more stunned than anything else.**

**"It looks to me like it came from a garage sale. I thought a precious Dragomir would have standards." Scorn dripped off the word Dragomir.**

**Grabbing Doll Girl by the shoulder, I jerked her away. She was so light, she stumbled three feet and nearly fell.**

**"She does have standards," I said, "which is why you're done talking to her."**

"That would be the dramatic ending of chapter three," Christian announced. "Any volunteers?"

"I can read," Eddie offered. Christian handed the book over to him. "Chapter four."

* * *

_You guys like? I hope Dimitri realizes how much of an idiot he is soon ;P REVIEW!_


End file.
